bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Izuna Harribel
Picture in the appearance section I enjoy.--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 23:56, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much =) ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 00:03, July 7, 2011 (UTC)'' You may want to remove the picture of her Arcanist attire, it is so revealing and suggestive that one of the admins may indeed take offense; Shiratori Cullen did after all find the picture of one of APS' characters to be too suggestive and wanted him to remove it; and there is a mayor difference between a picture of X-2 Rikku and this one. If you don't remove it I think you should concider "clothing" her up some trough the use of photoshop. Master N 00:50, July 7, 2011 (UTC) *On a second note though, I find it great that you've made her deviate from the norm by making her either a bisexual or a lesbian, for every such character created one adds greatly to the realism of the wikia as a whole "Sagenod". Master N 00:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Well the thing is, its pretty much Tier's exact outfit with a few slight modifications to make it unique. One of my friends sent me the pic, so its not as if the admins havent seen it before lol. And yea she's a lesbian. I wanted to go a diiferent route with a few charcaters other than the standard guy-girl harems that develop so prevelently on this wiki. Most notably with Ekatarina, Kujina, and of course Izuna herself. =P ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 01:05, July 7, 2011 (UTC)'' *Alright if you say so - concidering how Yoruichi has a habit of walking around stark naked and striking suggestive poses I don't personally think that Izuna's picture violates the PG-13 rulings - also, I assume that Kujina will at one point reciprocate Izuna's feelings? That'll certainly dissapoint alot of other users who found Kujina to be very attractive.. that, or give them nosebleeds. Somehow, I think the latter alternative is more logical :P Master N 01:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha yea I certainly hope not. But yea...she will....which is one of the main reasons I was laughing so much at everyone being into her....they never had a chance =P ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' ''Satanoka'' 01:33, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ... Uh... you do realize that Harribel can't have children, right? Her Hollow hole is on her fucking uterus. She literally and logically wouldn't be capable of giving birth, whatsoever. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:58, August 5, 2011 (UTC) : I cannot even express my rage at this page. Sei makes a very valid point, and the fact that we're allowing the making of canon character children now is just infuriating. I could yell for days at this. And BISEXUAL?! Is this a new trend among Bleach fan fiction characters to stay politically correct? If it is, I find it a rather revolting trend. I'm fine with a bisexual character, but I've seen a lot lately, and the fact that it is a child of a canon character that you've decided this for makes me even more angry... Harribel is my favorite canon character and, in my honest opinion, this page doesn't do her any justice. Captain Jack Sparrow (Captain's Logs) 04:05, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Know that I think about it Sei does make a pretty obvious point here, a point I fill stupid for not noticing myself considering how much I like Harribel. It can be assumed that all Arrancar have a similar physiology to that of a Human. But to what Ten said, I agree lately there have been more Bisexual characters but seriously at the most there isn't even 10 of them. I'm not for or against Bisexuals in any way and I believe that Harribel is also a good character but in all honesty I find that making characters that are against normal standards very interesting, especially here on BFF. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 04:22, August 5, 2011 (UTC) It's not that it shouldn't exist, but that it can't exist. Arrancar were confirmed to have similar, if not exactly the same physiology as Shinigami, whom share the same as Humans. Ergo, the uterus of an Arrancar is the same as the uterus of a Human. We can debate the moral side of this character some other time, but logically, this character can't exist. It's not often I make this request, but this article needs to either be extremely changed, to the point that it has no biological relation to Harribel, or it'll need to be deleted; the latter will probably be the most logical one. And... mark my words. If this changes into a Harribel "clone", created by some bullshit genetic shit, you will meet a side of me that you'll wish you hadn't provoked. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 05:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I'll be brutally honest and say that I find Ten Tails comment to be quite distasteful, even more so due to his position; I thus want to point out that it isn't alot due to the fact that there are 3000+ characters that is straight on this site. That aside, I also understand Sei's point of view, which while making me seem hypocritical given that I previously praised this character is true still - although truth be told I had no idea that Harribel's hollow hole was in her womb - but if this is the case, she is obviously incapable of having children. Njalm 09:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :That information about her hollow hole was only released in the UNMASKED character book, which, until Sei pointed it out, I didn't even know about until I checked the references on the bleach wiki. And neither me or Raze are editors of the actual Bleach wiki to have known about that piece of information in the first place since translation of UNMASKED is still going on, so you can understand Raze not knowing about the hollow holes location, folks. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 10:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I find it funny that we're trying to apply real world logic to a paranormal series with creatures with holes drilled through body. Seriously, plenty of canon Arrancar have holes in places that make them incapable of living. Grimmjow for example, he has a Hollow hole in his abdomen. So lets tally that up; no stomach, no intestines, no liver, no digestive track, in fact he doesnt even have a center of gravity. How he is able to move in three dimensions without an axis is beyond me. Or Nnoitra, who has a Hollow hole in his eye. Depth perception? Gone. Correct me if I'm wrong but doesnt that also mean that he's missing a chunk of his left frontal lobe? One would figure that he'd be suffering some severe mental degradation. Regardless they all seem to function normally. I'll agree that they may have similar physiology, but dont assume that its the same. For all we know their internal organs could be rearranged in a different manner depending on the location of the hole, or flat out be absent anyway. And as I recall, Uryuu had made an assumption since Hollows were "closer" to Shinigami, therefore the structure of their souls should be similar. Whether this translated into the physical body is another thing. One shouldn't dismiss something just because you disagree with it. Do I agree with your assessments regarding the Soul King? No. Do I agree with your position on the limitations of power that can be by Shinigami? Again no, that was from Aizen's perspective based on his own limitations. We all agree and disagree in different areas, and whether you want to acknowledge it or not, anyone of us can justify any creation we make. We should examine as to whether this goes against canon. So far we no have idea of knowing for sure, so until otherwise, it should be allowed. You can either stifle creativity, and freedom of ideas or let them flourish. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 13:12, August 5, 2011 (UTC) You BOTH realize that I'm utilizing a fanon version of Harribel right? Just like you all use fanon version of various othr characters and change them around where kubo doesn't have anything to do with its design. An If I make a clone I'm gonna see a side I wish I hadnt provoked? REALLY now? Threatening me over an article? Hell....thats some good leadership right there. You could have easily just ask me to change it rather than sending something like that my way...its stuff like that which makes people not want to make articles on here. And Beeteedubs.....utilzing genetics, there are various ways I could have here be related to Harribel still cause pretty much anythig I do will be "bullshit" to you cause as Kou told me...you already discrinate agaisnt me cause as he put it "you don't like the way I use science"...even though I'm currently maoring in science. and since we are getting into the field of genetics its pretty much my specialty. That would be like us saying you guys shouldnt be utilizing anything to do with Ichigo cause it wasnt in the manga or any other other canon character cause it wasnt written by Kubo. And Harribel is my favorite character as well hence why this was made in the first place. I could have easily gone to made an Ichigo clone, a Byakuya wannabe, etc. I DO find it funny however that you both wait till after so long after its creation to begin to rage on about it for so long without either of you even bothering to peacefully notify me on my talk page. And as for her sexual orientation...its not outright stated besides on her page so other users will know while in an RP. A if you read the Rps with her in it, she doesnt come right out and say it. And if you look at the page, it even says she HIDES it at times. And btw Void.....I never thought I would say cheers for pretty much summarizing everything up. [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 13:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Using a fanon Harribel does not mean you can disregard canon facts. Even me, that uses quite a bit of canon characters, abides by that. Because, honestly, disregarding canon properties is nothing short of spitting in the author's face. Adding to that character is one thing, but disregarding canon will not be tolerated. '- Sei' Who's to say that it isnt canon!? I mean If we had this discussion prior to Starkk....and I created a second being persona like he has, youu would argue that wouldn't be canon either. I want you to take alook back at the zanpakuto list talk page about the argument about hell abilities and the argument that there wasnt a hell. And boom what pops up later? Hell arc. So we're in no position to say what's to come. Cause you can't honestly tell me that you knew Aizen-fly was coming. And spitting in a author's face? Ther was nothing to say that she couldnt do it somehow. (I checked for about 2 hours) You could say that I "added" this to her as well. Becasue its all based on how you look at it....cause adding to the character as you say could also be seen as disregaring canon seeing as how it hasnt ever happened in the main bleach story. [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 14:08, August 5, 2011 (UTC) This is precisely why I don't like wasting my time arguing with you GF members. No matter how clear I make my point, its like talking to a brick wall. I really am questioning whether or not to reply to you, Raze, because everything you just said above is just ridiculous and irrevelant. You can't just add a womb to Harribel, the fuck? With the Starrk Togabito thing, that occurs after Starrk's role in the canon, meaning it isn't stepping on anything Kubo layed down for Starrk. Its merely an addition, a fanon afterstory. You, however, are not adding anything, you are rewriting canon by saying Harribel can give birth. Do you understand the difference? Or do I need to waste more of my Friday afternoon, knowing full well that you hold an extremely flimsy case here, if a case at all. You decide. '- Sei' The misconception comes from the fact that you Sei, believe that a hollow needs a womb at all to procreate. Fact of the matter is, there is nothing explicity stated in canon if; 1) Hollows or Arrancar can procreate to begin with. 2) if they do procreate that they require a womb in the first place. At the very least we know Hollows/Arrancar can do so asexually as seen with Rudbornn Chelute or the filler Hollow that could create mini clones of itself. That is the point Raze is trying to make. Nothing in canon states whether they can or cannot do so, therefore in the interest of creativity he goes with, "yes they can". You on the other hand firmly believe that if they could procreate, it would be in the same manner as we mammals. Last I checked Hollows/Arrancar weren't exactly mammals. They're not even living organisms. Do they share a similar outward appearance? Yes, but we have little information on what their internal body structure is like. Therefore, there is no clear answer, regarding who is right or who is wrong. I think your letting your personal feelings and conceptions of what is right and true to cloud your mind from thinking objectively. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 16:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) What we do now, is that Arrancars and Shinigami have similar bodily properties. Plus, why give Harribel a womb if it doesn't relate to procreation? Right now, I'm done with this. Its pure logic that this character can't exist, stop trying to use the extremes of "personal viewpoints", because you're blowing it out of proportion. And no, I'm perfectly fine, don't you dare suggest I'm letting my emotions cloud my judgement. I am thinking objectively, becaue I've just stated three times how this character can't exist logically, biologically, or scientifically. If Raze chooses not to listen, whatever. This isn't breaking any currect rules, but its just one of the many issues that I, and a bunch of others, have seen that cause us not to be very lenient toward you GF members individually. I've made my case, if you choose to follow it, fine by me. If you don't, whatever. I'm honestly done dealing with people here who have no sense of the word logic. '- Sei' Honestly sei....the way you handle things is really odd. I was trying to discuss things with you and you had to go raging on about it. I would have no problem seeing your point if you didnt attack me as a writer and a creator (albeit passively). But seeing as you did then say I fail to follow logic? Bah! Anyone can say that....antithesis to fullbring? (cough cough). But I digress....I wasnt really bothered by that...the real thing that bothers me is that you insult the members of the GF because you have a problem with me. They didnt do anything to you so dont treat them as second rate citizens. I mean if you want it fixed...just show me a direct source where it says it CAN'T HAPPEN And I'll be the first to hop on the bandwagon =D [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 19:35, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I know this is out of context but please do not round up all the Gravity Force members into one conception, one of which is saying that all are like a Brick Wall. I for one have done nothing wrong to violate the laws of canon and what not and it seems like the issue is with some members not all, since they have some petty squabbles or large arguments that are usually be dealt with. The biggest thing that can happen is a Civil War of some sorts but that is highly unlikely at the moment. While I don't really take offense at your words about GF, it is really getting to the point. And instead of attacking the article with a somewhat angry message, you could've possible messaged Raze, asking him to change it, blah blah. Now don't get angry, I was merely stating my opinion on the matter. That is my two cents. And Raze, the part it talks about her Hollow Hole is in Appearance, near the very end. Tier Harribel The womb argument is irrevelant...there isn't anything saying it still isnt possible =P [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 20:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hopefully that ends that. I declare GF the winner :D lets celebrate! --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 20:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Not really. Sigh, yeah I know....--- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 20:17, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Convo is over guys. If sei shows me a evidence that states that it cant be done then I change it. If not....then it stays until proven otherwise. [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 20:19, August 5, 2011 (UTC)